


Distractions

by writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris isn't helpful until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

_25, 26, 27, 28, 29..._

_30???_

_Where's log 30???_

Thomas knows he counted 30 logs earlier before he began walking them over to the new cabin.

Well, the sort of new cabin.

The work in progress cabin.

Or, as Minho calls it, _The Gally_

He claims he named it that because it was ugly and depressing. Thomas and Gally both took offense considering Thomas had worked about five hours a day to get it to the way it was and Gally, well,

Gally.

So here Thomas was, working on the back of Gally.

Gally's backside.

...

The back of the new cabin. It's about 85 degrees and Thomas is hauling 10 pound logs over to the back of the cabin, while Serena and Kirsty, girls from group B, whistle. 

Thomas walked over to the table they were sat at, grabbing his water from the table and taking a sip. He placed it back down and promptly wiped the back of his hand on his forehead, flicking the sweat onto the girls.

They ran away yelling "yuck!" and "you sicko!" in disgust, but he could hear their giggles as they made the turn around another cabin.

Thomas smirked and turned, walking back in search of his missing 30th log. When he arrived at his stockpile he almost wanted to scream.

He found his 30th log. But he wasn't the first person to find it. Because there it was, with a sleeping Aris on top. 

_Aris. That no good, free-loading, son of a-_

"Aris!" Aris kind of spazzed for about .3 seconds before he flipped over and off the log, landing on the grass onto his back. He opened his eyes to find Thomas staring down at him, hands on his hips, a frown on his face. 

Huh. From upside down it almost looked like a smile. Aris is gonna pretend it's a smile.

"Hey Thomas!" Aris gave one of his award winning smiles, rolling over onto his stomach and squinting his eyes to see Thomas. 

"What are you doing, Aris?" Thomas pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, sighing with his words coming out tired and annoyed. 

Aris began picking at the grass, deciding it was happier with him than Thomas was. 

"Just relaxing, thinking."

"Oh no." Thomas groaned, examining the sides of another log for bugs in the process.

Aris raised an eyebrow, twiddling a blade of grass in his fingers. "What?" 

Thomas chipped at a piece of the bark and then lifted it up. "You're thinking again, that can't be good for you." 

Aris scrunched his eyebrows together, breaking apart the blade of grass into little pieces. "Isn't thinking supposed to be _good_ for you?"

Thomas turned with the log and began walking back in the direction of the cabin, calling over his shoulder. "Not for you, Aris!"

Aris scrambled up off the floor, jogging to catch up with Thomas. "Hey, wait!"

He heard Thomas sigh as he repositioned the log in his arms so he wouldn't drop it.

"You didn't hear what I was thinking about!" 

"If I wanted to hear what you were thinking about I'd go back to Hans and have him fix me up again." Thomas dropped the log onto the ground by the back of the cabin, dusting off his hands. 

Aris had no response _(for once wow)_ and he just stood there awkwardly for about 30 seconds. "Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna make yourself useful while you annoy me with your thinking?" 

Aris perked up at this, nodding and joining Thomas at his side as they walked back around to get more logs. 

"So, I was thinking, as you already know because I've already said that about five times, and I think that you need to relax." 

Thomas reached down and picked up another log, attempting to brush off Aris' opinions. 

Aris stood in front of Thomas and stopped his movements, holding his arms. "Thomas. I'm serious." He took the log from Thomas' hands and placed it down on the floor, moving back up and now placing his hands on his shoulders, gripping them. "Relax." 

Thomas' eyes softened as he sniffed in and nodded, hands on his hips looking around at the ground. 

Aris patted his shoulders and moved to place a log face up. "Now please just sit down and don't move. Pamelia brought back these leaves for tea and they taste amazing, okay? Just. Stay."

Thomas rolled his eyes at the command, feeling like a dog, but nodded anyway. 

-

A fire and two cups of tea later, Thomas and Aris sat bundled up in blankets by a little fire outside. The sun had begun to set and Aris was humming, swinging his feet around a bit so they hit into eachother every few kicks. 

"It's just hard, ya know, relaxing and sitting down." It had been so quiet _(aside from the murmur of voices and occasional banging coming from the others)_ that Aris almost jumped at his words. 

"I don't mind it." Aris sipped at his tea, scratching his knee with his other hand. 

"That's cause you're the laziest slinthead there is." Thomas sipped his tea to hide the small smile that appeared on his face. 

Aris smirked and kicked a twig. "Maybe."

After a few more minutes in silence, Thomas spoke again. "It's just, when you're not busying yourself, you're left alone with your thoughts. And it's a scary thing." Thomas tapped on his cup, staring at the fire. 

Aris looked up and watched Thomas for a few moments before standing an placing his cup down on his log. "Trash this, we are gonna do something else to occupy that tiny mind of yours." 

Thomas looked up and placed his cup down as he got pulled to his feet by Aris. 

Aris ended up dragging him all the way down the hill and to the beach, kicking off his shoes at their arrival. "What are we doing now Aris?" Thomas sighed out, seemingly done with Aris and all his everything. 

"Take your clothes off." 

Thomas almost jumped inside his skin at his words, quickly turning to stare at Aris with both eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me you stick just take them off." Aris said as he lifted his shirt, tossing it on the sand. 

Thomas hesitantly moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, removing his as well. "O-kay...?"

Aris had to watch for a second because _damn_ Thomas was fit. He swallowed as he put his hands on his hips. "Remind me to never do this with you again. Feel like I gained five pounds just by looking at you." 

Thomas almost blushed as he shook his head and laughed. "Quit being a shucking idiot, I see two abs right there." 

Aris looked down at his stomach and then back at Thomas. "Don't make fun of my two abs man, they're all I got in this world." 

Thomas just laughed again and put his hands up in defense. 

"Alright now take your pants off." 

Thomas wasn't even about to ask anymore, figuring he'd just end up doing it anyway, so he loosened his pants and threw them on top of his discarded shirt. Aris still watched him like he was waiting for something. "Okay I did it, what?"

Aris shook his head. "No I meant all your pants, dude." 

Thomas' eyes widened at the realization. He suddenly felt really self conscious as the blood rushed into his face. "Wha-why, what?" 

Aris almost slapped his hand to his face. "I'm not gonna bone you man, haven't you ever heard of skinny dipping?"

Thomas still looked half horrified half curious. "Skinny _whating_?" 

Aris sighed, running his hands down his face. "Skinny dipping, you know, you take your clothes off and go in the water. It's fun." 

_How could that be fun??_ "That sounds like the most ridiculous thing ever." 

Aris nodded, reaching for his shirt. "Fine, we'll just go back up into our cabins and be our brooding selves and I can listen to you cry yourself to sleep every-" Aris paused while he was picking up his shirt because _fuck no I was not supposed to say that why did I say that you heartless bastard_. 

Thomas stood frozen, watching as Aris slowly stood straight again and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Thomas I definitely did not mean to say that."

Thomas ran his hand through his hair, his gaze shifting to the trees. "Didn't know you could hear me." 

"I'm in the room next to yours, Thomas. I can hear... everything." 

Thomas looked back at Aris again and tapped his fingers on his waist. 

"I've wanted to go in your room most times when I heard you, but a man needs his privacy, and I'm not exactly the person you would want there so..."

"Like when?" 

Aris seemed to think back as he looked up and around. "The few times I heard you sob so hard your voice was messed up the next day, the time you woke up and screamed, the other time you were talking in your sleeping saying you didn't want to do something... that other time I heard you moaning out of breath." 

Thomas' head jerked up at the last one, the sudden change in situation taking him by surprise. He tilted his head back and looked at the sky. "Well that's embarrassing." 

Until he realized it wasn't. And that Aris wanted to go in his room. While he was masturbating. Aris wanted to be there while he was masturbating _what._

Thomas and Aris stared at eachother for a few moments before Thomas muttered out a _"shit"_ and removed his boxers. "I'm going in, if you wanted to" he motioned around at the water, searching for an appropriate word "yeah."

Aris eyes widened when he realized, a) _Thomas is naked holy fuck_  
and b) _I'm not naked what am I doing_

Thomas ran to the water and tredded his way in before going under. Aris quickly removed his last few articles of clothing before quickly running in there too, going under as well. 

When he surfaced and rubbed his eyes he saw Thomas shaking his hair out and smiling. 

Thomas submerged again and didn't come up before Aris felt something grab his ankles. He let out a yelp before Thomas came up out of the water grinning. 

"You idiot!" Aris lightly smacked Thomas over the head. Thomas gave a frown and rubbed the spot. "Ow." 

"That didn't hurt, you big baby." 

Thomas made his lip quiver- _Aris hates when he does that he always does that when he wants something and Aris despises it_ and rubbed his head again. "Hurts, kiss it better."

Aris rolled his eyes so hard he swore they could've gotten stuck like that before he grabbed Thomas' face and kissed where he hit.

This wasn't cliche at all.

Nope not at all.

Except all Aris was thinking was _wow isn't this cliche, you just kissed Thomas' head, you're staring at eachother you should just kiss him, no don't kiss him that's so cliche you complete loser, but his lip is still doing the thing, okay kiss him and your excuse can be that you stopped his lip quiver_

Before Aris could react to the many voices in his head Thomas surged up and put his hands on Aris' face, kissing him. Aris sort of flailed back for a second before he regained balance and action in his never cells _holly hell those are lips_

He put his hands on Thomas' waist as he kissed back, letting his mouth open just a bit. Thomas returned the kiss the same, open mouthed, hot air on his lips _is that a tongue??_

Aris caught his breath for all of five seconds before Thomas was back on him again, coaxing his lips open with his and slipping a tongue in there a bit to tease at his own.

Aris groaned into Thomas' mouth in response which caused Thomas to moan in return. Thomas hissed in surprise as their cocks brushed together underwater. Wait. 

Shit. 

They stopped kissing and just breathed into eachothers mouths while trying to catch their breaths. "Are you gonna... Uh... Are we gonna... That..." 

Aris pointed down in the water while Thomas just let out an "uhhh..."

After a few more seconds Thomas composed himself enough to say "no way man, if I come in the water I'll feel all gross."

Aris could only lift an eyebrow at the statement. "You'll feel more disgusting coming in the water than coming in a bed and having it dry up on it?" 

Thomas stared again with his mouth open. "Ummm... Yes?"

Aris laughed. "You're one strange dude. Come on, we'll use Minho's bed while he's out. Said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning."

"He's gonna kill us if he finds out." Thomas grinned.

Aris took Thomas' wrist, pulling him towards the shore and grinned back. "I'll take my chances."


End file.
